happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lifty
Lifty is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Lifty and his brother Shifty are two green kleptomaniac raccoon identical twin brothers with dark green mask-like markings around their eyes. They frequently steal merchandise and produce from the other Happy Tree Friends (thus their names), as well as treasure hunting, ransacking houses or anything to get rich quick with the exception of Flaky, Lammy, Cro-Marmot and Splendid. They mostly steal from Lumpy (in Meat Me for Lunch they stole meat from Lumpy's deli mart, in Milkin' It they stole a cow from Lumpy's farm, in Concrete Solution they stole his wallet, and in Junk in the Trunk they abducted his pet elephant). They probably rob Lumpy so frequently because his lack of intelligence and common sense makes him an easy target. Although they have the same gender, appearance, and personality, Lifty is often the one bossed around. It is most likely that Lifty is the younger brother of the duo, since he is a little shorter and has a slightly higher-pitched voice. Despite the smirks on their faces, they almost always end up dying in the episodes in which they appear. Their green color implies money and greed relating to their criminal personalities. They also have a trademark evil snicker (usually a different one for later episodes). Like most siblings, Lifty and Shifty argue about who's at fault when something goes wrong, but when trouble's afoot, they work together. Both twins are pretty greedy and sometimes resort to seeing their twin die rather than give up their loot or be caught. Despite their numerous illegal activities, they contribute to recreational activities (such as going on a roller coaster and participating in a Christmas play) without causing any trouble. On rare occasions they earn cash honestly and have even been heroic, such as in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, when they provided a life raft to help the characters escape from an island. Both have proved physically capable as in Junk in the Trunk they lifted a elephant (with Cuddles help), lifted a cow effortlessly in Milkin' It , and physically overpowered Giggles and Petunia in Gems the Breaks. Lifty over powered Shifty in Who's to Flame? Lifty & Shifty occasionally make money by themselves without stealing, like when they sold dogs who go crazy when they hear a whistle in Doggone It and when they sold bottles of hair growth formula to Disco Bear in Easy Comb, Easy Go. They also trade or sell things to Nutty, such as in Dunce Upon a Time, and the Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm episode (although it could be that these were stolen previous to the episode). They also sometimes show brotherly love towards each other in some episodes, including The Wrong Side of the Tracks, in which they were seen paired up together while riding on Lumpy's theme park roller coaster, Sea What I Found, in which they were seen playing chess together while waiting underwater, As You Wish, in which they were seen hugging each other happily when having their wishes granted leading to their deaths, and Gems the Breaks, in which they were seen glancing at each other lovingly while testing the kryptonut on Splendid. Lifty & Shifty die a lot due to their lack of teamwork and their greed. Like Cuddles, Petunia, and Sniffles, they tend to die some of the messiest deaths in the series. When they do, their deaths involve machines/vehicles, being mashed together or sliced apart, impalement or some form of heat. In the internet shorts, Lifty & Shifty died in every episode they appeared in. In the TV series, they survived in Ipso Fatso, Concrete Solution and Easy Comb, Easy Go. They also survived in the Youtube Live Episode , Happy New Year and the HTF Break short Cheesy Does It and Claw. However, it is possible they survived in Happy Trails pt. 1 as they were on the island with the surviving characters in part 2 but they weren't seen in part 1, In the "Collect Them All" section, Lifty bowls a 300 score at the game of bowling, and Shifty has a gambling problem. They both also seem to have an unusual desire for meat, as seen in Meat Me for Lunch, Ipso Fatso, And the Kitchen Sink, Milkin' It, Dunce Upon a Time, and their title card. They also have a knack for car building, being able to assemble/reassemble a car in Junk in the Trunk and maintaining their own race car in Wheelin' and Dealin'. Lifty and Shifty are not the most horrible characters for many don't like them. Lifty's Episodes Famous Deaths *Wheelin' and Dealin' *Meat Me For Lunch *Milkin' It Starring Roles #Wheelin' and Dealin' #Meat Me For Lunch #Happy Trails pt. 2: Jumping the Shark #Milkin' It #Swelter Skelter #Sea What I Found #Easy For You to Sleigh #As You Wish #Gems the Breaks #Buns of Steal Featuring Roles #Class Act #The Wrong Side of the Tracks #Don't Yank My Chain #Doggone It #Who's to Flame? #Dunce Upon a Time #Junk in the Trunk #YouTube Live Episode #Happy Tree Friends False Alarm Appearance Roles #Remains to be Seen #Stealing the Spotlight #From Hero to Eternity #And the Kitchen Sink #Ipso Fatso #Concrete Solution #Aw Shucks #Easy Comb, Easy Go #Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy pt. 2 #Wrath of Con Kringle Roles #Kringle Feast HTF Break Roles #Happy New Year #Cheesy Does It #Claw Known Thefts *'Cuddles:' **Pet mouse (Junk in the Trunk) *'Giggles:' **Lemonade stand profits (Gems the Breaks) **Pet cat (Junk in the Trunk) *'Toothy:' **Pet turtle (Junk in the Trunk) *'Lumpy:' **Go-cart wheels (Wheelin' and Dealin') **Meat (Meat Me For Lunch) **Cow (Milkin' It) **Wallet (Concrete Solution) **Pet elephant (Junk in the Trunk) *'Petunia:' **Lemonade stand profits (Gems the Breaks) *'Handy:' **Steering wheel (Wheelin' and Dealin') **Car (Don't Yank My Chain) **Identity (Don't Yank My Chain) *'Nutty:' **Snow cone (Swelter Skelter: Melted before they could take it) *'Sniffles:' **Ripped his arms off while he was holding a magic lamp (As You Wish!) *'Pop:' **Ransacked his house (Easy For You to Sleigh: Didn't actually steal anything) **Wallet (Who's to Flame?: Took it after he was deceased) *'Cub:' **Red wagon (And the Kitchen Sink) *'Mole:' **Identity (Don't Yank My Chain) **Musical instruments (Double Whammy Part 2) *'Disco Bear:' **Meat (Ipso Fatso) **Submarine (Sea What I Found) *'Russell:' **Treasure chest (Sea What I Found) *'Shifty:' **Himself as gold (Sea what I found) *'Mime:' **Imaginary safe (Easy For You to Sleigh) *'Flippy:' **Everything in his home (Easy For You to Sleigh) *'Cro-Marmot:' **Kidnapped (Swelter Skelter) *'Generic Tree Friends:' **Mixed items (Gems the Breaks) **Hair Growth Formulas (Easy Comb, Easy Go) (debatable) **Various pets (Junk in the Trunk) **Video Games (False Alarm episode) (debatable) **Priceless artfacts in a museum (Gems the Breaks) Occupations and Careers For more information, see List of Occupations *Thief - many episodes. *Race-car Driver - Wheelin' and Dealin' *Christmas Play Special Effects Helper - Class Act *Dog Breeder - Doggone It *Street seller - Easy Comb Easy Go, False Alarm Episode Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV #Wheelin' and Dealin': Half of their bodies are scraped away against the pavement. #Meat me for Lunch: Sliced into portions of meat. (Debatable since it was his tail getting cut and he could have escaped like that) #Happy Trails Pt.2:Jumping the Shark: Eaten by sharks. #Milkin' It: Impaled on a tree. #Class Act: Killed in an explosion #Remains to be Seen: 1. Killed in an truck crash; 2. Killed again by Lumpy when he runs over him with a lawnmower. #Stealing the Spotlight: Killed by Lumpy's Christmas lights.' (Debatable since Mole survived the heat as well and they weren't seen dieing only running into each other)' #The Wrong Side of Tracks: Killed by a spinning pole where the location of the entrance is. #From Hero to Eternity: Sucked into whirlpool and burned by lava. #And the Kitchen Sink: Sliced in half by a rope. #Don't Yank My Chain: Run over by a train. #Doggone It: Crash their van into a tree and fly through the windshield, crushing their bodies against the tree. #Sea What I Found: Drowns in the sea. #Easy For You to Sleigh: Lefted-handed into jumping out of a window and into a combine harvester. #Who's to Flame?: Head crushed by a motor. #As You Wish: Electrocuted by a lamp. #Dunce Upon a Time: Crushed by castle spire. #Gems the Breaks: Boiled to death when Splendid magnifies his laser through a pair of binoculars while he hides in a lake. #Aw, Shucks!: Crushed by huge pieces of popcorn. #Junk in the Trunk: Impaled through his head by a pogo stick. #Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2: Pierced in the chest by a recorder. #Wrath of Con: Either burned to death or crushed by Splendid's breath. #Swelter Skelter: Killed in an ice explosion. #Kringle Feast: Either dies from gas suffocation or in a massive explosion caused by Lumpy. #Happy Tree Friends False Alarm episode: Has his head decapitated and mutilated. #Buns of Steal: Cut apart by a fence. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Possibly killed by Flippy's bomb or a grenade he and Shifty were passing to each other. (Deaths not shown) #Blood Sample O+: Head impaled by a sharp object. #Crazy Disco: Crushed by falling disco balls. #Fall Harvest Wallpaper: Falls from a high distance, and splatters on the ground. (Deaths not seen) #Holiday Hangover January 2007 Calendar: Dies from breathing in gas, as in Kringle Feast. #Fire Escape: Fall to his death. #Unnamed Merry-go-round Wallpaper: Flung off a merry-go-round. #Un-named Wallpaper: Killed when Flippy's Dynamite explodes. (Deaths not seen) #March 2011: Same death as "Swelter Skelter". Injuries #Class Act: The bottom half of his body is torn off. #Easy for you to Sleigh: Impaled in the torso by candy canes acting as stakes. #Sea What I Found: Ankles are torn and bloody after being shot out of the submarine. #Junk in the Trunk (before death): Arms are torn off when Lumpy and his elephant pull on him. Number of Kills *'Cuddles' - 3 ("Junk in the Trunk", "Claw" along with Shifty, "Buns of Steal") *'Giggles' - 1 ("Buns of Steal") *'Toothy' - 1 ("Junk in the Trunk") *'Lumpy' - 1 ("Milkin' It") *'Petunia' - 1 ("As You wish" along with Shifty) *'Handy' - 1 ("Wheelin' and Dealin") *'Nutty' - 0 *'Sniffles' - 1 ("Buns of Steal") *'Pop' - 1 ("Easy for You to Sleigh") *'Cub' - 2 ("Easy for You to Sleigh", "As You Wish!") *'Flaky' - 0 *'Mole' - 0 *'Disco Bear' - 1 ("Sea What I Found") *'Russell' - 0 *'Shifty' - 1 ("Junk in the Trunk") *'Mime' - 0 *'Cro-Marmot' - 0 *'Flippy' - 0 *'Splendid' - 0 *'Lammy' - 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' - 0 *'Others' - 0 Trivia At the table in Kringle Feast, one of the green legs belongs to Lifty and the other to Shifty. Lifty & Shifty have a van similar to that of the A-Team (evidenced by the red stripe and spoiler) as seen in Doggone It, Concrete Solution, As You Wish, Easy Comb, Easy Go, Junk in the Trunk and Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm episode. Lifty & Shifty have a hot-air balloon they use for escapes as seen in Milkin' It ''and ''As You Wish. The only four instances that Lifty died before Shifty are'' Milkin' It, Who's to Flame?,'' Swelter Skelter ''and Buns of Steal'' Lifty seems to be the mechanic of the duo, as in a few episodes he is seen working on their van or vehicle. Shifty, on the other hand, drives their van in a majority of the episodes. The only character to sport their grin was Disco Bear as seen in Easy Comb, Easy Go. Despite being one of the least appearing of the 20 major Happy Tree Friends main characters, they had four starring roles in the TV series, the third most behind Lumpy and Sniffles. They appeared in 13 out of the first 18 TV episodes but only in 4 of the last 19. Unlike Pop and Cub, they have never been seen without each other (the only exception being spaced out deaths). There has never been an episode where one of them has died while the other survives. They always either die or survive together (although sometimes they suffer different deaths, and for the first time in'' Cheesy Does It,'' both survive while Shifty is injured and Lifty is unharmed). In early episodes their pupils are normal like any other Tree Friend (like Pac-man pupils). However occasionally in early episodes, and always in later episodes, their pupils dialate/shrink making them appear more mischievous. Lifty and Shifty say "Uh-oh!" when something goes wrong. While they rarely appear in the internet series, they appear in a majority of the TV episodes. They appear in all three episodes of "The Third Degree" and "One Foot in the Grave". Although they are identical twins, Lifty's voice is slightly higher pitched than Shifty's voice. It is evident that Lifty is the younger of the two. They are voiced by Kenn Navarro, the same voice actor who does Cuddles and Good Flippy, although Lifty and Shifty sound nothing like Cuddles and Good Flippy. Lifty and Shifty are two of five green characters, the other four are Nutty, Cro-Marmot and Flippy. They both were made green possibly to match the color of money. Lifty is the most frequent victim of his twin brother. In the episode Class Act, Shifty was seen dragging Lifty, so it is evident that even though Shifty killed Lifty once (Milkin' It) and left him to die (Sea What I Found), he still tried to save his brother; however, at the time, there was no danger to Shifty, so it is fair to assume he cares for his brother, but at any sign of danger, he'll leave him behind. Because of a goof in the opening credits of As You Wish, Lifty and Shifty are two of three characters to have only just their names and not along with "starring" and "and" in the first season of the TV Series, the other being Mole. Their laugh is unique to other HTFs. Most other HTFs either giggle or laugh. Their survival rate is 21,21%. In the TV series their survival rate is 17%. The only characters Lifty & Shifty haven't stole from are Flaky , Splendid , Cro-Marmot and Lammy . The first character to kill Lifty and Shifty at the same time was Flaky (indirectly) with the sharks in Happy Trails Pt. 2 Jumping The Sharks. Lifty is the only character to have his first appearance, first death, and first victim in one episode. Despite their low survival rate, Lifty & Shifty has appeared in multiple HTF Breaks without dying once, along with Mime, Pop and Mole. Lifty and Shifty only appeared twice in Internet Season 3. Shifty is one of the two characters to survive in more irregular episodes than regular, the other being Lifty. Both of them survived 3 TV episodes and 4 irregular episodes. Gallery 15lf.jpg|Lifty character info. 2330104.jpg|Lifty & Shifty's season 1 opening File:Lifty_&_Shifty_Intro2.png|Lifty & Shifty's internet season 2 intro. File:Lifty_&_Shifty_Intro.png|Lifty & Shifty's internet season 3 intro. File:Liftshift.gif|Lifty & Shifty's TV season intro. Lifty_Flirting_with_Shifty_by_Crazahfangirl12.png|Lifty & Shifty showing affection for each other. HungryLiftyAndShifty.jpg|Lifty & Shifty are just about hungry for food. ChristmasLiftyAndShifty.jpg|Lifty & Shifty, ready to go down the chimney. LiftyXshifty=videogames.jpg|Lifty & Shifty show off game merchandise. rich lifty.jpg|Lifty with a lot of golden treasure. Cheesydoesit.png|Lifty and Shifty looking at a Pizza Screen shot 2012-05-18 at 12.02.36 AM.png|White pupils. LIftyBOS.png|Lifty from Buns of Steal. Happy_Tree_Friends_2005_18.png lifty and shifty.PNG|Lifty and his brother Shifty trying to sell Nutty some jelly beans. Easy For You to Sleigh.jpg|Lifty & Shifty preparing for something. Hdefault44.jpg|Lifty wants to steal Toothy's tortoise Hqdefault14.jpg|Lifty is so angry Dafuque.jpg Liftyandshifty.png|Lifty with a safe Screaming!.jpg Klaw.png FUTRETTEETRERTCKINFIUSGBUIR84.png|DAT creepy look. Wheelin' And Dealin L and S discuss1.jpg|The duo discuss about the car lacks wheel and steering. Wheelin' And Dealin L and S discuss2.jpg|Ditto. Wheelin' And Dealin L and S discuss3.jpg|Ditto. Wheelin' And Dealin L and S discuss4.jpg|Ditto. Wheelin' And Dealin L and S discuss5.jpg|They got idea Wheelin' And Dealin start race.jpg|The start of the race Wheelin' And Dealin L and S car nosteer.jpg|The duo in his car but stolen tires. Wheelin' And Dealin steer attach1.jpg|He pick up the steer Wheelin' And Dealin steer attach2.jpg|And fix it on. Wheelin' And Dealin L and S car full1.jpg|both thinks they can win Wheelin' And Dealin L and S car full2.jpg|Ditto. Wheelin' And Dealin car destruction1.jpg|Everything is detached. Wheelin' And Dealin car destruction2.jpg|Ditto. Note: Shifty's arm missing? Wheelin' And Dealin car destruction3.jpg|Ditto, panicked. Wheelin' And Dealin car destruction4.jpg|Ditto Wheelin' And Dealin LS death1.jpg|The duo's deaths. Wheelin' And Dealin LS death2.jpg|Ditto. Wheelin' And Dealin Lumpy win.jpg Sleight 73.jpg Sleight 71.jpg Sleight 53.jpg Sleight 49.jpg Sleight 48.jpg Sleight 46.jpg Sleight 35.jpg Sleight 34.jpg Sleight 33.jpg Sleight 32.jpg Sleight 31.jpg Sleight 30.jpg Sleight 29.jpg Sleight 28.jpg Sleight 27.jpg Sleight 26.jpg Sleight 25.jpg Sleight 18.jpg Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Raccoons Category:Green Characters Category:Characters Category:Duo Characters Category:Characters who rarely survive Category:Relatives Category:Antagonists Category:Enemies Category:Adult Characters Category:Characters with mental disorders